Memories Untold
by limeyjell-o
Summary: Clyde is lazy, bored... and oblivious to how much his absence has affected his friends. His only hint being an emptiness in his heart, parallel to that of another. School's finally over so, after an unexpected phone call, he returns to South Park and reality socks him right in the face. Quite literally.
1. Dude, just fold already

**_Here I go, starting a new story. This is gonna be a long one, folks! I hope you'll join me on this journey. This plot is something I've wanted to get out there for quite a while. Hope you enjoy this opening chapter and please review if you'd like me to continue._**  
**_I do not own South Park. Kudos to Matt and Trey._**

* * *

Chapter One

It's hard to fit a full, uninterrupted night's sleep into a busy schedule. The sun slowly intrudes upon the lives of the half-rested and groggy, clawing mercilessly at their eye sockets. Its partner in crime, a ringing device from the depths of hell itself.

Clyde rolled over, slamming his hand blindly in the direction of the unwholesome noise, grunting as he missed and knocked the clock onto his carpeted floor. He flung his arms into the air, stretching before blinking a few times and glaring down at the muffled alarm. It was far too early judging by the lack of sound coming from the rooms surrounding his own of the small, two-bedroomed apartment.

After putting the screeching abomination out of its misery, which was supposed to wake him up, not cause his eardrums to rupture, he made his way into the kitchen. He looked around but there was no sign of company. Clyde sighed as he realised he'd be spending the morning alone, which wasn't too bad, he just hadn't spent any time with his father in a while. He was always working or visiting someone. Either way, Clyde spent the majority of his time at home alone.

Reaching for a box of unopened cereal, Clyde noticed a note on the counter, his father's handwriting rushed and almost illegible. "_Clyde_," it read, "_I know it's Saturday but I have to take care of some business at the store. See you at dinner. Check the answer machine, there's a message for you. Don't make any rash decisions until I get home. Dad._" Clyde frowned, setting the box aside as he reread the note. A message? And what did he mean by "rash decisions"? He shrugged before wandering over to the phone.

Clyde hadn't expected anything other than what the note said. Well, the explanation to his father's absence anyway. The rest of it simply made him curious. None ever called him on the house phone, or his cell for that matter. He hesitantly pressed the voice mail button and waited as a robotic female voice explained that he had one read message. He scratched the back of his neck as a loud beep filled the room.

"_Hey, man. Uh, Clyde, I mean. It's Token.'" _Clyde's jaw fell open at the sound of the aged yet very familiar voice. "_It's been a long time since we had a real conversation, huh? Yeah, sorry about that. B__ut, hey! School's __almost __over! Kinda scary if you think about it. Anyway, I was thinking... well, more like hoping, if you don't already have plans this vacation, we could hang out or something. You could come here. I mean, the guys want to see you, we all do. I'd... I'd come there but I thought there w__ould be__ more of a connection, for you, here. Memories and crap, you know? Seriously..." _Token laughed lightly into the earpiece."_Clyde, you can't keep putting this off. We need to party, dude! So, call me back, man. Flying you out here wouldn't be a huge deal. Think about it.' _Another beep sounded as Clyde reached out to end the service.

'Shit,' he breathed, slumping against the couch. It was too early for him to process all that he'd heard. He massaged his forehead as he frowned, wondering what to make of the abrupt message, considering what it asked of him. It wasn't that the idea didn't sound appealing. It wasn't even the inconvenience of travelling back to the town in which he'd spent the majority of his life. No, in fact, he wouldn't have minded feeling the cold mountain air nipping at his exposed skin again. It was just downright bad timing. Token hadn't hit the nail on the head or anything. He wasn't putting anything off and he didn't have plans per se...

He needed a job. He couldn't work at his dad's shoe store forever. Well, he could but he didn't _want _to. But going back to... Colorado? No, that was inconvenient. At least he assumed it was. He glanced down at the note he was still clutching in his left hand. Rash decisions... so, his dad knew of his former bro's suggestion. At least that would make it easier to discuss if he did... wait no. Was he really considering this? South Park held some bad memories for him, a mix of people, places and events which he didn't particularly want to cross paths with again. But... something about Token's voice made the corner of his mouth tug upwards into a smirk. After all this time, the boy had said it himself, his old friends wanted to see him. He'd be lying to himself if he wasn't a little eager to see the faces he grew up and shared so much with.

It had been seven years since the Donovans, or what was left of them, moved away from the small mountain town. After his mother's untimely death, Clyde's father decided it would be best if they started anew. A fresh out look on life with a less claustrophobic atmosphere. Of course Clyde hated the idea at first. He had everything he could ask for there. While he missed his mom greatly, he liked his school, friends and everything that surrounded him. He didn't understand why they couldn't just move houses or move to Denver if they were going to leave South Park entirely. They ended up residing in Florida and taking the shoe store along with them. Well, expanding it more like. His sister stayed in South Park and took over the roll of manager of his father's former business.

Clyde hated it at first. The heat was unbearable and unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Nobody dressed or spoke or ate the same as they did back home. Homesickness quickly became a familiar feeling and although, in time, he got used to his new life, it never really felt right. Something was missing and although he'd have liked to say it it was his friends, he knew it was something more.

'South Park,' he mumbled to himself as he finally got up to make himself some breakfast. Clyde was warming up to the idea but something still scared him about Token's message. Why, after all these months, was the guy bothering to contact him? It didn't make much sense at all. The last time they had spoken, it was somewhat awkward and very short-lived. They had absolutely nothing to discuss. It was all small talk and neither of them seemed eager to go into any great detail about their lives. Token seemed caught up in chicks, parties and football, go figure. Clyde actually smiled despite being unfazed with the lifestyle. If the circumstances had been different, he would have probably been right there with him, his wing man and fellow jock douchebag. Not that Token was a douche but Clyde could name a few assholes who fitted the same description hobby-wise.

The day seemed to drag. No matter how hard Clyde tried to forget about the possibility of visiting his childhood town, he just couldn't. He missed the way everyone in South Park seemed so dependent on one another, or at least knew everything about their neighbours. They were willing to help each other out and any little squabble seemed to fizzle out over time. It wasn't like that where he lived. He didn't know who lived in the apartment next to his own, let alone ever conversed with them. The only person he had was his father and while they were close, he felt kind of lonely. Oh, Clyde had friends, he'd never been an outcast, in fact, he'd always been rather popular. His friendships just didn't compare to the ones in his old life. The bond he'd had with Token and the guys. Yeah, he missed that. They had their own little gang. He remembered that Tweek kid who had some kind of caffeine-induced tick and Kevin Stoley, another dude he had a lot in common with. Then there was Craig Tucker, boy, did they have a history. They'd been through a lot together. Life was never as exciting since he'd moved away. No crazy adventures or monsters trying to destroy the town. It all seemed so far away. A part of him wondered whether or not it had all been in his head, like some part of his immature imagination which got a little out of control far too often.

_Those were the days_, he thought to himself as he heard the faint click from the door. He stood up to greet his father, sighing in contentment with his thoughts. Then he looked down at himself, his clothes covered with creases and the same attire he'd had on the day before. He felt kind of ashamed that he'd done nothing but sit on his butt all day, playing video games and eating.

'Hey, dad,' Clyde called out, watching his father struggle with a box, probably full of outdated shoes, before taking them from him and setting them on the table.

'Thanks,' Mr Donovan puffed, closing the door behind him. He looked exhausted, his glasses crooked and hair tousled. 'It's been a long day,' he mumbled, slipping his jacket off slowly as though his joints ached. Clyde frowned. He suddenly felt guilty that he never offered to take extra shifts at the weekend and only complied if his father directly asked for help.

'You need to employ more people,' he commented, heading over to the kitchen area to make some coffee.

'No,' his dad disagreed, shaking his head before smiling. 'What I need is a partner. What d'ya say, son? You're almost done with school.'

Clyde hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint the man. He looked away, watching the dark water swirl as he stirred it into the grounds. It was hypnotic.

'Clyde?'

'Oh,' he replied, knocked from his momentary daze. 'S-sure, dad... but, there 're some things I need to think about and-'

'I understand,' Mr Donovan interrupted. His face grew sincere as Clyde warily handed him a steaming cup of black coffee. 'Look, if you feel like you have to go back out there, it's fine.' He turned away, sipping the scolding mixture. He walked over to the table and pushed the heavy box towards Clyde who stood at the opposite end with a worried expression. He was at a crossroads. The whole situation had creeped up on him so goddamn quickly, he didn't know what to think. He had to go about this logically.

'If you need me here, I won't go,' he added, scared that his dad's acceptance was a façade to save an argument. Besides, Clyde was eighteen and old enough to make his own decisions and his father knew that.

Mr Donovan stared at his son for a moment before flicking his eyes down to the box and nodded for Clyde to look inside. The boy reached out slowly without questioning the signal and took a hold of the box lid before prying the cardboard open. Apparently it wasn't unwanted shoes as he'd first anticipated. He studied the contents briefly before focusing back on his dad.

'Where did you get this?'

The box was filled to the brim with photographs and various old-looking frames. Clyde wasn't stupid and he didn't need to look closer to know that they were pictures of their old life. His dad had been a big photographer in his spare time, taking pictures of wildlife as well as their family and friends. Since they'd moved, the man had never really had the time to continue his old hobby where he left off. The result? An old dusty box full of memories.

'Downstairs,' his father sighed, a guilty expression washing over his features. Clyde raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Storage,' he confirmed, referring to the closet to the side of the apartment block. Clyde always assumed it was used to keep bikes or old tires and didn't think they kept anything down there. 'I put it in there when we first moved in.' Well, that explained the dust. 'I thought it was for the best.'

Apparently his father had thought more about Token's message than he'd assumed. Clyde wanted to question the action further but decided against it. It was a tough time for his dad, leaving everything he knew behind, he understood that. He reached out and lifted an empty frame which sat on top. The first few photographs were pictures of the sky, sun rises, sets and night skies filled with bright, clear stars. The next was... 'Stark's Pond,' Clyde chuckled, grazing his finger over the shimmering water. 'Man,' he added quietly, 'This brings back memories.'

'Well,' his father said with a proud smirk as he stared across at his son's surprised exterior. 'You can see it in the flesh in a few weeks.'

Clyde glanced up quickly, a sudden glimmer in his eyes. He was filled with a kind of emotion he'd never experienced before, nostalgia and... something he couldn't quite grasp. So, it was really happening. He couldn't quite process that yet.

'Can I...?' He began, already hauling the box to the other side of the room and fell onto the couch, noticing faded writing on the side of the box. He lifted the flap of cardboard out of the way and looked closer. "Happy Birthday, Clyde," It said on it. He snorted in amusement, assuming it was from a childhood birthday party but before he could dismiss it, his father cleared his throat.

'Yeah, I was, um,' he faltered, joining his son but perching slowly on an armchair. 'I was going to give this to you when you turned twelve, if, you know, you still missed everything.'

'So why didn't you?' He asked abruptly. Of course he still missed South Park at that age. They'd only left a few months before his birthday and he remembered still yearning for their old life well into his second year there.

His father exhaled again. 'I don't know, I suppose it was more my state of mind rather than than yours. _I _didn't want to look at them so I couldn't face it.' Clyde's expression softened at the explanation. It was weird. Since losing his mom, he'd gained a respect for his father that made him unable to get angry at him. He guessed it was because he appreciated how strong he'd stayed and continued to provide for both of them, no matter how much of a handle Clyde had been beforehand. He nodded coyly.

Turning his attention back to the box, he rummaged around blindly, picking a developed piece at random. He turned over the photograph slowly in anticipation. He honestly didn't mind whether it made him happy or sad, either way it was a part of his life which he didn't want to hide from. The first thing he recognised was Token, his skin tone contrasting against not only the people around him but the snow in the background, covering a grassy hill. The boy's expression was goofy, as was his own, he noticed, as his eyes travelled to the right. Clyde smiled. They couldn't have been older than eight or nine. A chill coursed down his spine as the cold air from the image leached out and surrounded him. He could almost smell the crisp mountain air through the stuffiness of the apartment.

His eyes then travelled to the right of his youthful self and stilled as he reached another figure. Something inside his chest made him stop breathing for a second. He recognised the other boy, of course he did, but he got an entirely different feeling from him than he did with Token. Token was his friend, after all this time there was a silent connection which felt warm and welcoming. The other boy, however, scared him. His bland expression and distance from the other two was kind of unnerving. He looked like a ghost, silently watching them. It didn't make sense. Craig Tucker had been his friend, just like Token and Kevin but the way he carried himself wasn't... normal. At the time, the boy was just one of his bros... now, he threw questions at Clyde, one after the other until he could no longer look at the picture. He pushed it back into the box, inhaling sharply as though he'd been released from a tight grip.

'Everything okay?'

'Uh, yeah,' Clyde responded, having forgotten about his father's presence. He blinked in confusion. While he'd been aware that Craig was always the kid with little to no emotion and an asshole during the best of times, he'd considered him a best friend. He knew there was more to the boy than what first impressions suggested. Kids were scared of Craig. He flipped people off and retorted bluntly in an extremely monotone voice. As Clyde recalled, the boy was downright badass. He'd been the leader of their goddamn gang, as people referred to it. At the end of the day, their little group was pretty cool and Craig was the person who made it so. Not that he and Token weren't compared to the same standard, they were just more... "jock". He wondered if Craig still lived in South Park. He made a mental note to ask Token.

'Thanks for showing me these, dad,' Clyde finally said after looking at several photos of their whole family; his mom, dad, sister, their old dog Rex and himself as a baby. He'd welled up a few awkward times but put a brave face on for the man watching intently. He'd be lying if said he wouldn't have preferred to stay where the centre of their world had evolved into the perfection which were these pictures but he also admired what his father had created. They did just fine by themselves.

…

A loud cough erupted from the corner of the room, breaking the intense silence.

'Alright!' A blond kid yelled in annoyance, hearing the sarcasm behind the impatient sound. 'I... call your five bucks and,' he looked around, smirking at the awaiting crowd, their faces matching the tense atmosphere. They were really serious about this. '...raise you ten.' Someone hissed his name worriedly but was quickly hushed by another.

Everyone held their breath, surprised that he'd be so daring. Token grinned. He wasn't buying it. 'Fine,' he agreed, turning his cards over and pushing them further towards the middle of the table, exposing them for everyone to see. 'Dude,' someone breathed. Token sat back, folding his arms across his chest triumphantly. His opponent swallowed, his friends groaning as they peeked at his hand. He slowly revealed his cards, before jumping out of his seat, Token staring up at him. He held out his palm nonchalantly, awaiting payment.

'Too bad I'm broke!' And the boy was out of his seat in lightening speed, heading for the door.

Token followed suit, clenching his fists together. 'McCormick!' He growled angrily but before he could chase the fiend, something caught his attention. A ringing filled the room and he glanced around, wondering whose phone it was. Suddenly he realised it was his own and reached into his pocket. His face lit up at the sight of the caller ID. He didn't think, in a million years, that he'd get a reply. 'Hold on, guys,' he murmured before disappearing into the hall. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Kenny slid back into the livingroom slyly by pushing his back dramatically against the wall as Token passed him cheerfully.

'Why ain't I dead?' He questioned aloud, watching Token depart. Everyone shrugged, wondering what on earth had lifted Token's righteous indignation. Kenny then shrugged too and reached out to pocket the little money he'd actually sacrificed.

* * *

_**L J~**_


	2. Shopping escapade

Chapter Two

'Jesus,' Token muttered, letting the drape he was clutching fall back into place. The rain was coming down thick and fast, pelting at the roof and creating a low rumble which ricocheted from wall to wall of the large house. He sighed, feeling guilty about asking his friends to trudge all the way from the other side of town just so he could tell them the news. He hoped, at the very least, that they'd be stoked. A part of him was doubtful about a certain individual, however.

He turned to look at his friends gathered in the large room, their expressions suggested that they were no longer waiting patiently and wanted to get whatever Token had to talk about over and done with. It was getting late and the boys were tired, that much was evident.

It had taken Token a week to arrange everything. He'd insisted on paying for Clyde's flight, refusing to take "no" for an answer. He'd argued that Clyde was his guest when, really, he hoped it would seal the deal and encourage him to not back out. Besides, he didn't know Clyde's financial situation and assumed, in the least conceited way possible for him, that it would more than likely set Clyde back quite a bit, unlike himself. Clyde had finally given in, stating, "fine but I'll pay you back some how." Token didn't doubt that the guy would try, he just knew he'd refuse the offer if it turned out to be a monetary exchange.

'Where's Cartman?' Token asked, turning to give Stan a quizzical stare, remembering that he'd asked him to bring him along when he'd called a while ago.

Stan glanced at Kyle whose expression soured at the mention of the name. 'Kyle wouldn't let me ask him...' he admitted bashfully, distancing himself slightly from the irritated redhead. Token simply smirked, nodding at Kyle and silently congratulating him on his decision. He did think that the whole thing would be far more calm without his shrill personality taking up the atmosphere, while making the situation purely about himself. He could tell the idiot about Clyde later.

'Sit down, guys,' Token commanded lightly at those who were still standing, gesturing to the empty seats around the room. Kevin and Tweek gladly accepted his hospitality while Token rolled his eyes upon noticing that someone was missing. He wanted to get it over and done with too. 'Tucker, get your ass in here,' he called, watching the boy appear in the doorway before casually making his way over to sit next to him. He glared at Stan, Kyle and Kenny, wondering what the hell they were doing there. Token told him to come over all the time but the three in front of him were never a part of the deal. Not unless it was some kind of school social occasion or they were hopelessly bored out of their minds. He could sense something was going on and was sulking, annoyed that Token hadn't discussed it with him first.

'Okay,' Token began, glancing between each of the curious faces around the room. Now it came down to it, he felt a little nervous. What if they didn't actually _want _to see Clyde again? The boy was just as much to blame for their lack of contact with him as the rest of them. He swallowed slowly, turning his head to look at Craig. He was mostly concerned about his reaction. Perhaps, he pondered, he should have kept him out of this for now.

'Dude, what?' Stan encouraged with a slight frown.

'Yeah, just tell us already,' Kyle chimed in, his arms now folded across his chest expectantly. The other four all looked completely and utterly confused.

'Okay,' he said again, taking a deep breath before releasing it slowly. He chickened out at the last minute. 'Guess who's coming back to South Park?' He hoped his new way of going about it would soften the blow if any of them did take it poorly. Everyone looked at each other, silently swapping questioning stares. Token avoided Craig's glare the whole time, scared to witness his reaction. He was sure he'd get it straight away. Craig wasn't stupid and besides, nobody else had moved away. None who had been as important to them as Clyde anyway.

'No way,' Kevin spoke up, smiling over at his friend distantly while in deep thought. 'Really?' Kevin and Clyde had been pretty good friends and hung out together frequently. He'd been almost as devastated about his departure as Token and probably Craig, despite his lack of a reaction. Well, visibly anyway.

Token nodded, Kyle and Stan catching up slowly and looked at each other, unsure what to make of it. Kenny stood up before taking a few steps forward and playfully punched Token on the shoulder. 'Dude,' he laughed. 'What the hell?'

Everyone looked at him expectantly, either a smile or a perplexed jaw dropping in his direction. 'Well, I figured it was about time we saw him, you know?'

'Hell yeah it is!' Kenny turned to look at his friends. 'Hear that, guys? The cry baby's coming back!' He launched him self at Stan and Kyle, squishing himself between them as Kyle hurried to move out of the way for fear of his own well-being. Token laughed nervously, hoping that Kenny would keep his snide comments to himself when Clyde did finally get there. Well, that went for all of them, especially Cartman despite his absence. Clyde was indeed known for being a bit of a baby. When they were kids, he was always the one to start snivelling to get what he wanted. He had a pretty big ego, too and Token had no idea if that still stood, in which case, he was probably still easily offended. He remembered the time he was chosen to replace Cartman in a sledding race because, in everyone else's opinion, he was the next "fattest" in the class. He hadn't cried but he had a pretty big tantrum about it, even though he _was_ kind of chubby. Token wondered if he'd grown out of that or not.

Token shook his head at Kenny who nodded in return. 'So anyway, he gets here in about two weeks...' he trailed off, noticing Craig flinch violently out the corner of his eye and swallowed in apprehension. '...I was thinking we could have a party, or, you know... whatever.'

Everyone began conversing with each other as Token sat back in his seat with a content smile. Not only were there no big arguments or angry departures but they also seemed quite excited about it. Despite his triumphant smirk, he could feel Craig's glare penetrating the side of his face and was too scared to meet the boy's eye. Perhaps, he thought warily, if he let Craig stew in his own irritated mood for a while, he'd get over it and join in with the celebration.

Boy, was he wrong.

'Whoa, dude, where're you going?' Token tried to call as Craig marched from the room, his fists clenched tightly. Everyone's happy voices halted abruptly as the front door slammed shut with a force that could only be compared to someone twice as strong as the person who'd closed it. Everyone glanced at Token, as he frowned in confusion. Okay, so the worst _had _happened and suddenly guilt washed over him. He tried to shrug it off and give everyone a small chuckle but it came out as a strangled cough.

'What's up with him?' Tweek asked, glancing at Kevin who shrugged.

'God,' Kenny piped up, scoffing with derision. 'He's such an attention whore. Don't worry about it, man,' he tried to reassure Token while unintentionally describing himself. Everyone noticed his hypocritical comment yet said nothing. 'But, hey! Partay!' He yelled, jumping up and running from the room while shouting something incoherent.

The incident had pushed Token to finally come to the conclusion that Craig Tucker was pretty hung up on something, not that the introvert would ever admit it, he knew that. Simply talking to the guy would not remedy this one. He made a mental note to try to give him an explanation later but he doubted it'd do much to change Craig's attitude towards what he'd secretly done. He wanted to tell everyone that this had nothing to do with Clyde but he knew he'd be lying. Instead, he said nothing and waited for someone else to speak.

'It's, um,' Stan began, looking around awkwardly. 'It's getting pretty late. Could be plan that later?'

'Sure,' Token agreed, feeling kind of stupid for the trouble he'd caused his friends. He just didn't know when was appropriate to gather them all together, considering school was no longer a part of their daily routine. 'Just go get that asshat before he breaks something,' he groaned, referring to Kenny. Stan laughed and beckoned for Kyle to follow him.

'We need more information about this,' Kyle complained before leaving the room. Token shook his head in amusement and turned to the rest of his group, feeling more at ease with the faces he saw. They seemed to relax too so he assumed the feeling was mutual. Stan and those guys were pretty cool but they rarely conversed on a serious level, which made the situation rather awkward. He didn't blame any of them for being more or less silent throughout his announcement. He'd just assumed that Clyde needed a full on greeting from everyone he used to associate himself with and that included Eric Cartman and his friends too, no matter how many stand-offs they'd gotten themselves into as kids. Nowadays they were civil at best, well, when they were sober anyway. Alcohol certainly played a large roll in any blossoming of the friendships between the two gangs. Overall, there was a kind of unofficial rivalry which refused to budge but it made hanging out with each other a little more amusing. None of them would have wanted it any other way, except for Craig perhaps. He liked his seclusion.

'You guys wanna stick around?' Token asked, knowing that when the other three were out of ear shot, his two timid friends would more than likely open up a little more. They exchanged glances once again and nodded in unison. Kevin and Tweek were extremely observant and it was a quality which had encouraged their friendship to grow over the years. Token wouldn't have said that they were childhood friends like he and Craig exactly but they definitely understood each other more than he or any of the guys did. He liked having them around. They could hold a mature conversation and even though they both had their quirks, neither of them were irritating.

As soon as the sound of the door closing echoed through the house, Tweek settled into his seat, his anxieties seemed to fade with the knowledge of their collective presence alone. 'So, why did Craig bail?'

Token shrugged, letting his features finally reflect the concern he'd been trying to disguise. 'I had a feeling this would happen.' He sighed loudly. 'I dunno. I guess I'll try and ask him about it tomorrow.' Tweek's hands fumbled together lightly. Token voiced exactly what the paranoid blond was thinking. 'Yeah, I know how Craig is, man. Don't worry, I'll bring him 'round to the idea.'

'It's not an idea, though,' Kevin retorted, his look of desperation pierced Token's distressed frown. 'Clyde's actually coming back and you didn't think to tell us before Stan and those guys?'

Token suddenly felt defensive. He straightened his spine and set his jaw as the sadness in his face was replaced with irritation. 'Look,' he replied sharply on the verge of running after Craig right there and then to drag him back. He hadn't screwed up completely. Craig was being his usual pissy self and he'd be damned if he let them make him feel bad for something that happened on a daily basis. As much as he told himself that, however, he knew that this was more than just one of Craig's ill-tempered resistances to everything around him. 'I won't let him fuck up this up for Clyde. You guys want to see him, right?'

After a short pause they answered in unison, caving to Token's leader-worthy tone. 'Yeah?'

'Exactly. And I don't know what's gotten into Craig but he listens to me,' he lied. Craig didn't listen to anyone and they all knew that. 'So just chill. I got this.'

'Fine,' Kevin agreed although his voice didn't hide his doubt. 'So who contacted who?'

'Me,' he responded immediately. 'I mean, I called him and left him a message then he called me.'

Tweek and Kevin exchanged looks again. He hated that. Everyone seemed to have someone that they spoke a kind of silent language to. Kevin had Tweek, Stan had Kyle, hell, even Cartman had Kenny which none could really understand. That's one reason he'd missed Clyde all these years. Nobody had ever understood him like the sensitive idiot. Even Craig who seemed to lack the ability to relate to anyone despite being his best friend. That was the only understanding they shared. "Best friends" was never a concept they'd discussed or labelled themselves as but they both just accepted it as so did everyone else.

'And...'

'And what?'

'How is he? What's he doing?' Kevin seemed uncharacteristically impatient but Token cut the guy some slack. He clearly missed Clyde too.

'Oh. Well, he lives in Florida...' he trailed off, chuckling lightly at his own stupidity. 'But you already knew that.' Kevin raised an eyebrow. Of course they knew where he was. None just ups and leaves without telling their friends where they're going, even if they plan to lose all contact with them. 'He said he works for his dad but wants to go to college.'

'So why, _nngh_, doesn't he?' Tweek asked as he twitched, sympathising. He'd also passed up his father's offer to become partners at his family's coffee house to go to community college. Everyone, save his parents, had agreed that it was best if he got away from the addictive beverage he'd grown to use as a constant dosage of mental alleviation.

'I guess he doesn't wanna disappoint his dad. They only have each other out there.' They all paused to heave a sigh, thinking about the reason Clyde and his father had left South Park in the first place. Token often passed their old house on the way to the mall and stopped for a moment to let old memories sink in. Sleepovers and video game tournaments came to mind. 'Anyway,' he stirred from thought. 'He seems enthusiastic.' Suddenly his face fell as he remembered something. 'There's one problem,' he added.

'Craig?' Kevin asked, confused.

Token winced. 'Okay, two problems...' he studied their reactions carefully before hissing a single name. 'Bebe.'

'Oh, god,' Tweek groaned, pulling nervously at his shirt collar. 'What do we do?'

Token thought for a moment. The girl was too forceful and would more than likely freak Clyde out. Sure, they had a history but none wants a stranger clawing at their underwear as soon they step off of a plane. Well, maybe Clyde would, he didn't know for sure but he doubted it. Bebe Stevens liked attention and she occasionally still brought Clyde up in conversation, describing how she used to have a huge crush on him and still "wouldn't mind a piece of that." Token and his friends thought it quite disturbing considering she was fantasising about someone she hadn't seen since the boy was eleven.

'I guess we don't tell her and warn Clyde or something. There isn't anything else we _can _do.' They all silently agreed. Token knew that she'd get to him eventually though. It was inevitable and who was to say that Clyde would resist her alluring personality and fake innocence that most of them, besides Kenny of course, found quite obscene.

'And what about Craig?' Kevin pushed. Token rolled his eyes, wanting to end this subject already. Craig would cool off somewhat before he had to deal with him, he always did. He just hoped that the boy wouldn't hold anything against him in the long run.

'Dude, I already told you. I can handle Craig.' He swallowed but it wasn't a subtle action, causing Kevin and Tweek to sigh simultaneously. They did trust him. That wasn't what bothered them. It was Craig Tucker's attitude towards things that pissed him off. He wasn't the kind of person to just let things go. When he was angry about something, he often let that fury take over the little visible emotion he did possess and during the time in which it took full effect, nobody wanted to be in the kid's way. Even Token, who wasn't really scared of anyone considering his height and confidence, was pretty wary of him.

He made a note to call on Craig the next day and, for the most part, act like nothing had happened so that he could at least gain the opportunity to pry whatever was bothering him out from the depth of his stubborn noesis. He hoped that the subject of Clyde wouldn't be an issue but that was too goddamn inevitable. The more Token thought about it, the more he realised he needed to shake some sense into Craig. Hell, his former best friend was coming back to see him. Who wouldn't be excited about that? Craig, apparently. Token grit his teeth at the thought, taking a silent oath of persistence. He'd break Craig, no matter how tedious or painful the task turned out to be.

…

Clyde had never complained so much in his life. Not only did he hate shopping but an eighteen year old boy being dragged around a mall by his father? It was embarrassing. He'd reluctantly followed him into clothing outlets and shoe stores while moaning that he didn't need new pants or a hat. It was summer for crying out loud. Even in South Park, the weather was pleasantly mild for the most part. The temperature did drop occasionally throughout the summer months but it was nothing compared to the winter conditions.

'Look, Clyde. You need new clothes. Have you forgotten what it's like to live on a mountain? Even your winter clothes won't suffice.' Mr Donovan was beginning to grow impatient. 'And I don't trust you to buy anything suitable yourself.' He was right about that. While Clyde gladly took pride in his appearance where his hair style and personal hygiene were concerned, he couldn't give a rat's ass what he wore. Of course he didn't strut around looking like he'd crawled from the underbelly of society but he practically lived in the same four pairs of jeans and wasn't ashamed of the fact.

'Can't I order this stuff online?' Clyde whined, glaring at the racks of neatly pressed attire.

'There isn't time for that,' his father scolded. He'd begun to pick stuff out for him without asking the boy's opinion. Clyde didn't care. None of the stuff his dad had chosen were distasteful exactly but he didn't have any strong feelings for them either way. He watched sulkily as his father paid for everything and returned to his side. Several bags were shoved into his grasp and he unwillingly carried them to the next shop, dodging a family as they hurried past him. He looked up at the entrance, realising that they were standing in front of their own establishment. 'I have to-'

'Take care of some business,' Clyde interrupted, the pout in his tone still lacing every word. 'I know, I know. I guess I'll go home then?'

'Sure, son.' His father sighed. 'I still hope you'll consider my offer. One day this could be yours.' He motioned to the sign above them. The plastic green lettering was crude and cheaply made. Clyde grinned weakly although the muscles in his face wanted to pull in the opposite direction.

'Uh, yeah...' he felt sick from the idea but refused to let his true feelings be known.

'Go on,' Mr Donovan laughed gently. 'Go home and play... what is it? World of Warcraft?'

Clyde would have slapped his palm against his forehead if he hadn't been holding several bags of clothing. 'What the fuck?' He exclaimed. He hurried to continue before his father could voice his distaste towards his colourful choice of language. 'None plays that any more, dad.'

His father laughed at his son's obvious vexation with his ignorance. 'Okay well whatever it is... just don't spend all day on that thing,' he added, referring to Clyde's Xbox. The boy muttered something that sounded like "dream on" and left for their small apartment. That was one thing he'd been happy about. When they moved, he was delighted to see that his new home was close to everything. His new school, the mall and even the beach which scared him a little at first. The fact that everything was so close-knit eased his hate for the place because the distances were just like South Park. Back home he never understood why they took a bus to school when the walk was hardly taxing in any way. He could only blame the snow.

Snow. That was something he missed. He hadn't seen the stuff in years and while he used to complain about the constant thick flurries, the Florida heat made him realise that he took them for granted.

As Clyde closed the door behind him and discarded the bags of shopping in his room, a wave of excitement washed over him. He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the window. It was one PM and the sun was still high in the sky. He couldn't deny that the blue contrasting with the white of the clouds was beautiful but his mind wouldn't allow him to enjoy the sight. It was a classic Southern image, an image that he'd grown to live with. He missed the alpine-like scenery of his old state and the rocky mountains which towered in the distance. The sky scrapers that he could now see from his bedroom window were nothing compared. Sure, the weather was a bonus but he was meant to be in Colorado where the sky would often be just as blue, but it felt different. Different in a good way.

He stood up and slowly made his way to the windowsill, leaning on it and sighing inwardly as he breathed in the faint smell of sea salt. Through the tall trees dotted around and tall buildings, he could just make out the beginning of the beach, the yellow sand mixing with the flat concrete. He should have felt lucky but he just didn't. He rarely went to the beach. Sometimes he and his friends went there to goof around and mess with tourists but it was never to enjoy the water or view. He hated the fact that he lived somewhere that always felt like he was on vacation. Perhaps he was the only one of his "new" friends to feel this way because his past home was almost the complete opposite. South Park had a small population whereas the new town he inhabited felt how he imagined New York to be. It probably wasn't as extreme but with tourists and film crews wedging themselves into their normal lives, he felt kind of intruded upon. He sighed again, knowing that the differences between the two lives that he'd experienced both had their pros and cons. He just felt like he belonged in South Park. He always had.

Clyde turned to drag a familiar box over to his bed. The nostalgic memories kept him happy for a while. As he looked at the photographs again, he couldn't help but smile in contentment. He'd be back soon, in two weeks to be exact.

His smile dropped abruptly, however, as he laid his eyes upon the picture of himself, Token and Craig again. He still hadn't asked Token about their third compadre. Something had stopped him the first time he'd decided he'd inquire about him. He didn't know why but it hurt his chest again, the same way he couldn't breathe properly when he first saw the picture. He knew it was absurd to feel that way about a kid that he knew nothing about, but, that was the problem... he _did _know something about Craig Tucker. He was weird when they were children and he was probably weird now. Perhaps he and Token weren't even friends any more. Token was the kind of guy to be surrounded by people because he had charisma, or so Clyde assumed. Craig was the opposite and had always seemed most at ease when it was just the three of them.

Clyde glanced at the window again, watching a plane fly over the water in the distance, knowing that soon that would be him up there. He was filled with excitement once more. Everything would be fine. Well, he wanted to believe that anyway. Something still bugged him a little but he dismissed it quickly, attempting to concentrate on the happy images in front of him once more.

Now matter how hard he tried to refrain from looking at one in particular, he kept drifting towards it. He wanted to feel a childish enthusiasm but it kept getting replaced. He couldn't ignore the feeling forever but it scared him. He roughly shoved the picture beneath his pillow. It couldn't haunt him if he didn't look at it. Right?

* * *

_**Ah. I really feel pumped about this story now. It's gonna be a fun ride. Next chapter will be published some time this week. Thanks for reviewing and following. You guys have made me slightly more confident about the plot and your comments are much appreciated. Keep 'em coming :)  
**_

_**L J~**_


	3. Diet, really?

Chapter Three

The ringing ceased as a shuffling sound replaced it. There was a tired cough before a croaky voice finally answered. ''Sup, baby?'

'Have you _just _woken up?' Token asked loudly, making the person on the other end of the line jump violently. He then groaned with no attempt to hide his vexation towards his caller and what the guy probably wanted.

'Will you ever stop bugging me about that stupid game? C'mon man, I ain't got your money!'

Token snorted, a smirk tugging at his lips. 'Ken, I don't give a crap about that and you _never _have any money.' The sleep-deprived boy grunted in agreement. 'Look, I need some advice.'

'Let me guess,' Kenny sighed heavily, shifting into a more alert position. 'Mr stick-up-his-ass is still being a prissy little bitch?'

Token laughed at the understatement but it lacked any sort of amusement. 'He hasn't spoken to me since I told you guys. I'm worried, man. I mean, he's already a depressing shit and now...' he trailed off, sure that Kenny got the picture. The kid wasn't exactly his first choice when it came to advice but he seemed to know people better than anyone. It was a gift, he suspected. Kenny McCormick was somewhat mysterious along side being a bit crazy and Token didn't have a problem with taking advantage of what he didn't understand, as long as it benefited him.

The blond sniffed, his eyes heavy-lidded as he considered hanging up and falling back to sleep, despite it being past noon. Deciding against it, he mouthed a bold word to himself and replied sternly. 'Y'know what? Fuck him.' He waited for Token to respond but received nothing but a long silence. He gave a short, goofy laugh as he processed what he'd suggested. 'Not like _that_, unless you-'

'No,' Token cut in sharply, lacking the patience and energy to deal with Kenny's sexual remarks. 'I knew what you meant.'

'Well then I'm serious, dude,' the boy sighed. 'If he can't get over his own sorry ass and actually talk to his _best friend_,' the emphasis on the latter words made Token cringe inwardly and he had no idea why. 'That's his own loss, you know?'

Token huffed lightly. 'I guess... but what if Clyde wants to see him? What do I say?'

'Tell him that Craig hasn't changed, like, at all. That should be enough, right?' Kenny chuckled, remembering just how cold and detached the boy used to be and how that hostility kind of grew as he got older.

'That doesn't explain why he won't speak to me... _me,_' he whined, playing the best friend card himself. 'And what if he _does _have a problem with Clyde?'

Kenny had no idea what to tell his desperate friend. Craig Tucker was a lost cause and that was a mutual opinion between himself and his friends, not that he'd tell Token that. When Craig _was _willing to cooperate with them, they fully accepted it. When he wasn't, however, they didn't even try to coax him out from his pissy mood swings. He had to admit that this seemed more extreme than usual though. Most of the time he didn't ignore _Token _for this long. That was pretty much unheard of. It'd almost been a week since he had announced the "big news".

'You're telling me that all these years, you guys haven't talked about Clyde once? The guy you both considered a best friend?'

'No! It's him, I've tried, loads of times but he just ignores me or changes the subject.'

'God,' Kenny spat. 'What an asshole!' He sounded genuinely shocked. 'You have, what, a week? 'Til Clyde gets here?' He tried to reassure him but his tone was equally as doubtful. 'He won't hold out on you that long, dude.'

'You really think so?' Token asked hopefully, feeling a little silly. Kenny hummed a confirmation.

'Yes, now let me sleep,' he growled, pulling the stained comforter up to cover his bare chest. He'd probably get up now that he was awake but he'd demanded it on principle. That'd teach Token to call him before three PM during the holidays. Hell, he knew he should have been looking for a job, considering his family's situation but he decided to use the lazy teenager excuse for a little while longer. Besides, he was used to being poor and had his friends to take advantage of when it came to free meals.

'You lazy sonofa-' but the boy had hung up, leaving Token to groan in frustration and let Kenny's rickety advice sink in. A week... Craig wouldn't last that long, surely. He _was _known for being a bit of a hermit and didn't particularly enjoy being with other people if he could help it. Still, even he had to admit that hanging with Token had become part of a routine somewhat, something which didn't seem to bother him. Token hoped he wasn't just blind to the fact that Craig perhaps didn't like even him and just tolerated him so that he didn't look like a _complete_ reject. Either way, he needed to talk to him, even if it was for a brief moment.

…

Wednesdays felt weird to Clyde. They were too far from the weekend and time seemed to pass so slowly compared to other days. It was the only day he appreciated being at school to keep his mind occupied, but now, he had absolutely nothing to do. The July heat was getting to him too, filling the apartment with a scolding light from the tall windows which made the air feel thicker than it actually was. He'd thought about calling someone, maybe telling his friends to come over so that he could finally tell them that he was going away for a few days, or weeks... he still wasn't sure how long Token wanted him to stay in South Park.

The friends plan fell flat when he realised they were probably hanging out together already and he knew he wouldn't have the guts to tell them anyway. Every year they admitted that Clyde was a bummer to be around because he hated the weather and had never fully adapted to it. He did nothing but complain, something which was already a strong trait of his, and sulk in the little shade he could find. He was usually ditched at that point and, honestly, he couldn't care less. Being by himself was a compromise he willingly accepted in order to feel comfortable, especially considering he refused to wear shorts. He'd grown up wearing _layers _and it still felt weird to leave the house without a jacket, let alone half naked. Well, that's how it felt anyway. Needless to say his Florida-born friends ripped on him for it but that was one thing that wasn't new to him. The guys in South Park had always called him fat or a baby. He was pretty much immune to those insults, despite being sensitive, and the ones he received in this state weren't nearly as confidence-shattering. They mainly made fun of his behaviour or the things he liked rather than his appearance or personality.

Around midday, a knock at the door startled Clyde from his heat-induced writhing on the sofa as he threw his Xbox controller to the side and struggled to push himself up. He glared down at the rectangular box, its green light glowing mockingly. At least he'd get out of _this _routine when he left for South Park.

Clyde made his way to the front of the apartment, expecting to open the door to sign for a package or something. He scratched a hand through the back of his hair and lazily reached for the small latch.

'Oh, hey...' Clyde trailed off, his heart sinking as he recognised the sharp-featured face staring back at him. He hadn't expected any visitors today... well, _any _day really. He shrugged it off, trying to convince himself that people were allowed to call on their "best friend" whenever the hell they wanted. He inhaled sharply, trying to soften his expression and opened the door wider. His visitor stepped into the apartment as Clyde closed the door. The brunet was utterly confused. Was there a point to this guy's sudden appearance?

'I saw your dad this morning.'

Clyde's face fell, letting it sink into his real emotions; a mixture of confusion and guilt. 'Ah, right.'

The dusty-blond turned to look at Clyde face-on, a light frown covered his brow. _'_"_Ah, right_"? Are you kidding?'

'Dude,' Clyde tried to laugh despite knowing that his friend was well aware of his plans now. Thinking about it, he'd been a bit insensitive even if it was unintended. 'I was gonna tell you!'

'When?' One of the brows was suddenly raised into a kind of amused disbelief.

Clyde looked around the room, trying to think clearly. Truthfully, he was hoping to let it slide and just... not. Ever. His father just had to go and roughly yank the invisible blanket from his ashamed cower. Simply avoiding everyone until he got back seemed like the easiest thing to do and until now, he hadn't acknowledged the consequences. In fact, he didn't even believe anyone would care and didn't know what the big deal was. His friends never really gave a crap about what he did but here he was; facing the closest friend he'd made since moving. The guy seemed kind of hurt but was doing a pretty good job of hiding it. 'Today. I dunno, before I left, whatever.'

'Bullshit,' he spat, hunching his shoulders slightly. Clyde glanced at the guy from a distance and almost laughed out loud. The hostility radiating from his scrawny frame was kind of pathetic. Clyde mentally slapped himself. Physically weaker people than himself were allowed to be angry and he was being a total dick about the whole situation.

'C'mon, Ryan,' he whined, giving in to the inaccessible part of his brain where ideas and quick-thinking were produced; the temperature and his general slowness being the cause. He watched his friend's anger fizzle away as the kid turned away to get a nice view of the contents of his fridge before pulling out a can of diet sprite and with a swift pop of the tab, almost drowned himself in the cool beverage. 'Uh... help yourself,' Clyde insisted sarcastically although his tone was light-hearted. He didn't blame him considering how hot it was outside. Besides, he'd been ruder than that in another's home before.

'Diet?' Ryan questioned, gasping for breath as he eyed the can in amusement. 'You're such a girl.'

Clyde huffed indignantly. 'They're my dad's.' The boy shrugged in response and took another long sip. Clyde smirked despite the guilt which was slowly nibbling at his stomach. Ryan wasn't clingy but he always returned to Clyde's side no matter what. Sometimes, when Clyde felt lonely, he wished he was a little more affectionate, in a platonic way of course. For years now, he'd felt truly alone even though he had many so-called friends and Ryan just happened to be the least distant and actually made an effort to keep it that way. Clyde hated the fact that he couldn't say the same about himself.

'So,' Ryan broke the silence by slapping his palm on top of the two-seater dining table along with the empty soda can, creating a high-pitched scraping sound that made Clyde wince. 'How long will you be gone?'

Clyde exhaled in relief, thankful for the less confrontational vibe now filling the hollow gap that had been there previously. 'No idea, man. Not too long.' He just prayed that he'd feel at home. Oh, he didn't doubt Token's hospitality; with that much money he'd be pretty much incapable of making anything uncomfortable for any guest he entertained, high maintenance or not. What he doubted was the attitude of the rest of them. He didn't want any of his old friends to feel intruded upon by his sudden reappearance.

Ryan set his jaw and nodded slowly. Apparently he wasn't taking it badly at all. Sure, he may have been insulted that Clyde hadn't thought to tell him of the whole leaving to get another taste of the life he'd left behind thing, but apart from that, he was pretty casual about it. 'You better come back, Donovan,' he warned, leaning forward slightly. Was that meant to be a subtle threat? Clyde didn't know but it made him swallow silently.

'Of course, dumbass,' he chuckled weakly. The truth was; he didn't particularly want to come back. He was well aware that this was his life now and going back to South Park wouldn't be anything more than an opportunity to reminisce and finally obtain the answers to questions he'd never had the chance to ask before. The only thing stopping him from being enthusiastic about that was the apprehension in his gut, screaming that he could get too comfortable there if he didn't do something to stop it in time.

Clyde frowned. He didn't want to get ahead of himself. Chances were he'd have a pretty dull couple of weeks hanging out with Token and possibly the other guys just like old times and return home feeling exhausted. There'd never really been anything exciting to do in the lonely mountain town, save going to see a movie or whatever. Usually the weather would corrupt any of their more involved plans and they'd end up throwing rocks at cars or playing basketball. Yes, the memories filled him with an intense feeling of boredom but there was no doubt about one thing; he missed it greatly. Perhaps it was his prepubescent enthusiasm towards life that he longed for. Now he was merely a lazy teenager lacking the motivation to do anything more than walk a few meters to the kitchen to make a sandwich. It was sad but he'd accepted it... until now anyway.

'Good,' Ryan nodded, his tone growing softer. 'So, can we hang out before you leave?'

Clyde smiled. That was something he didn't mind hearing from the guy. They always had fun and it was nice to hear that someone would be affected by his absence, besides his father of course. He was pretty sure it would be limited to just those two however. He responded by walking across the room and scooping up a second Xbox controller before throwing it confidently in Ryan's direction. He caught it effortlessly and stared down at the piece of plastic, cocking an eyebrow.

'Is this seriously all you do?'

'… no.'

Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes and made his way to drop down on the couch next to Clyde. He didn't mind playing video games but it was so damn hot, he was curious as to how Clyde managed to stay cool. The idiot was wearing sweat pants and the windows were only open a mere crack. Suddenly it hit him... literally. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the gigantic fan in the corner of the room. Instead of questioning his friend about it, he simply enjoyed the artificial breeze and watched as Clyde set up the game that they were apparently going to play. Ryan wasn't the biggest of gamers, he was more into sports, something Clyde had given up on a long time ago. Ryan could see why; the kid was pretty abysmal. Not the worst exactly, but always left on the sidelines or picked last. He just didn't have the stamina, despite having the right build for football or something. Compared to him, Clyde was a blimp. He wasn't over weight but he still had a thickness about him whereas Ryan was tall, skinny and far more graceful. Clyde was always dropping or spilling or tripping over something, much to everyone else's delight. It was amazing that the light teasing he received didn't get to him.

The only thing stopping Clyde from looking like a complete dork was his ability to attract the opposite sex. Many of the guys Ryan knew still sweat nervously at the thought of talking to girls. Not Clyde. He had a charm about him that everyone saw as goofy but adorable, something that Clyde was quite blind to. He was vain in some ways, always defending himself by insisting that it was his natural good looks that made him appealing. Yeah, he was easy on the eye in some ways but Ryan assumed it was more about the way he carried himself. He knew he had many insecurities about himself, ones he'd never admit to, yet he _seemed _confident. Even when he was complaining about something in that childish way of his, it still made people laugh or shake their heads with an amused smile. Clyde was just a people person, even if he couldn't see it himself, which he really didn't.

'Dude,' Ryan began, pausing the game and turning to face Clyde. The brunet blinked in confusion, eyeing him questioningly. 'I've been meaning to ask...' he trailed off, Clyde nodding once for him to continue. He had no idea why he was so hesitant to ask such a simple question. 'Why, um... why didn't you come to prom?'

Clyde watched Ryan shift uncomfortably as he took way too long processing the question. Finally it sank in and he clenched his jaw tightly. He was hoping the subject wouldn't rear its ugly head. He decided on the lamest excuse he could think of. 'I didn't have a date.'

Ryan frowned, making a small noise of disbelief. '_Didn't have-_ Clyde, you could've asked any girl in school!'

'Doesn't mean they would've said yes.'

'Fuck you.'

Clyde backed away at the harsh reply. Why the hell was he being asked, and berated, about this now? 'Wh-what?'

Ryan let out a short irritated laugh. 'You're an idiot, you know that?' Clyde blinked again, he looked utterly confused; an expression that wasn't foreign to his face. 'I overheard so many girls' conversations about you, wondering who you were taking, what you'd wear,' he listed things off in a mocking, musical tone. 'Fuck, they wanted to know what you were doing with your _hair_.'

Clyde's eyes widened at the information, reaching up to touch his hairline. Ryan's eyelids became heavy, Clyde's incompetence finally taking its toll on his patience. 'Your hair hasn't changed since the day I met you,' he growled, batting the brunet's hand away. 'Look, the babes are obsessed with you but you're too dense to see it because _you're_ obsessed with _yourself_.' Clyde looked slightly stung by the insinuation. Ryan sighed. 'It's not an insult, man. It's a fact. Now tell me the real reason you didn't show up.'

'I...' Clyde didn't know what to tell his abrupt friend. Where did this even come from? Was he really _that _narcissistic? He liked to think of it as more of a casual appreciation of his own personality and looks. He was proud of both even if they did have imperfections. He wasn't one to stay awake at night hating himself and his life but he did get angry when anyone insulted those things and didn't spare any time considering that what others say might be true. He stayed content that way. 'Okay, first of all, shut the hell up,' he finally replied, shoving the boy in front of him roughly by the shoulder. 'And... I didn't want to take some random chick.'

Ryan rolled his eyes, an act that he found himself doing a lot around Clyde. 'You didn't even _need_ a date. You could have been there for your friends,' he added lightly as Clyde caught a glimpse of hurt behind his vexation. What Ryan was trying to say was, "why weren't you there for me?" To spare the guy's embarrassment, he let it slide. Instead he inhaled sharply, preparing to tell the truth for once.

'I guess,' he frowned, looking off to the side. He really didn't want to admit anything but he supposed he owed it to Ryan as his best friend. 'It didn't feel like it was _my _prom.' Clyde mentally face-palmed as he realised how selfish that sounded. He met Ryan's sombre gaze again and hastily tried to correct himself. 'I mean, I didn't feel like I had the right to be there.'

'Why not?'

'Are you kidding? I'm still just the kid from a remote mountain town, where it snows for, like, three-quarters of the year, with no taste in anything,' he choked out, surprised that he could even admit the latter part. 'If I wasn't proud to be me most of the time, I'd just be an awkward freak in weird-ass clothes.'

Was this dude for real? Ryan cocked his head to the side slightly. 'You've been here for six years.' He looked utterly baffled by Clyde's reasoning.

'So? Doesn't mean I fit in. Sure, people like me but I _still_ feel different.' The emphasis he put on the word "still" made Ryan's expression soften. Clyde was blind to how many people liked him but he was so distant when it came to friendships. Ryan wondered if he'd been the same with his previous friends, somehow he doubted it if they really were all like Clyde. He couldn't imagine it though.

'Well,' he sighed, 'we all wanted you there. It sucks you feel that way.' Noticing Clyde's semi-guilty expression he exhaled and turned back to the TV. 'C'mon, let me kick your ass at...' he thought for a moment. 'This,' he settled on, raising an eyebrow at the ninja-like figure swaying back and fourth on the pause screen. He really didn't see the appeal of it at all. He didn't care when he saw Clyde's whole demeanour change though. Now he looked determined.

'We both know that ain't gonna happen,' he chirped happily, dismissing their previous conversation. He really didn't like to talk about his feelings, well, ones that were too personal anyway. He'd happily admit when he was upset or tired or hungry, to everyone else's distaste, but nothing this deep. But to hell with that. He knew Ryan wouldn't judge him, at least he hoped he wouldn't.

'Hey,' the blond suddenly spoke up as Clyde's character kicked his in the stomach. 'How's Colorado different anyway?' Clyde had never really discussed it before. He seemed pretty closed off when it came to his old life. 'Apart from the weather, I mean.'

Clyde shrugged, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of them. Ryan wasn't even trying any more and Clyde's knock-out count was a reflection of his apathy towards the game. 'I dunno, it's weird,' he mumbled, his fingers moving at expert speed. 'It's just as crazy as here but in a totally different way. Like, people do less there and they seem less busy but the people themselves are mental. Prob'ly just my town, though,' he chuckled. Ryan didn't like the way he said "my town" but he cast the thought to one side. 'Some weird shit went down there, man. You wouldn't believe any of it if I told you.'

The comment sparked a new curiosity in Ryan's mind. The character he was controlling was now a helpless victim of Clyde's wrath as he let the controller drop onto his lap. 'Try me.'

Clyde paused the game, his eyes still on the screen as Ryan stared at the side of his face. He could see the boy's brain struggling with itself, wondering whether or not he should say anything. Clyde slowly turned to him, his expression serious, jaw set and brow low as his bangs blew dramatically across his forehead from the fan's current. For the next few hours he sat and listened intently to stories that he couldn't comprehend. Most of them sounded like total bullshit, encounters with aliens, evil corporations and terrifying monsters. Clyde began describing near-death experiences and strange universes. Apparently he'd been taken hostage by pirates when he ran away to Somalia. It was too much for Ryan to take in. Maybe this guy really was crazy or his imagination had been a little too over-active as a child. Every little detail seemed too absurd to be true and every instinct told him to tell Clyde to stop lying. But the way Clyde spoke, his tone was consistent and unwavering, kept him from uttering a single word. The boy didn't have to stop and think once... if he had imagined everything, he'd planned every little thing down to the exact shade of green that Cthulhu's skin had been. He stared in awe, jaw slack as Clyde continued to spew all of this unfathomable knowledge.

'Jesus,' Ryan breathed when Clyde had finally trailed off. They both felt exhausted. There was a nostalgic look in Clyde's eyes as he stared at the ceiling. He seemed troubled, yet happy. 'And... and you're going back to this place?'

'Yeah,' Clyde laughed weakly. 'Yeah, I am.'

'Don't die,' Ryan chuckled although he was completely serious.

Clyde smirked. 'Speaking of dying, I knew this one kid who insisted he died all the time but came back totally fine, and none ever remembered.'

'Do you believe that?'

'I didn't back then but so many crazy things happened, I guess I just learned to accept it.' He sighed loudly. 'That's South Park for you.'

Of course his naïve friend didn't believe a word he said, he just thought it was about time he relieved his mind of everything he'd seen but never spoke of. Soon he would be with people who understood him and related to his experiences. He just hoped nothing had changed too much because he certainly hadn't.

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update! I won't be quitting on this story, don't you worry. Also, Ryan will be the only OC appearing in this... I didn't want Clyde to look too lonely in Florida! Apart from him, I'm keeping it simple and you'll know all of the other characters. Stick around to know what Tucker's problem is, the moody jackass.  
****Thank you for the lovely reviews, they really motivate me!**_

_**L J~**_


	4. Backyard break-in

Chapter Four

_The ludicrous outfits hung from their juvenile bodies as they smirked gleefully, trying to suppress the urge to show off more than they already were. Their friends stared at them in awe, wondering why they'd chosen to do something so drastic. _

_'You're going _where_?' Token almost screamed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. _

_'To Mogadishu! We're running away to be pirates!' Kevin replied enthusiastically, grinning at Clyde who lifted a hand to return the boy's hearty high five._

_'Wait, wait,' Token shook his head, trying to clear it and understand precisely what was going on. 'So, Cartman was being serious? You're going to _Somalia_?'_

_Craig glared at them, his expression uncaring but authoritative. 'You're gonna fucking die,' he commented, looking Clyde straight in the eye. The brunet pouted. Sure, he didn't have much common sense and couldn't really look after himself but he and Kevin made a great team. Craig was just jealous. _

_'Shut up, dude,' he retorted, pulling Kevin by the forearm. 'We gotta go, Cartman's waiting.' _

_'Can you believe this?' He heard Token mutter in complete dismay. _

_Craig blinked at him as though the question was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. 'Yes.' _

_Clyde frowned, slightly hurt and frustrated but didn't turn around to watch them as he left. He and Kevin were going to be pirates and that was more badass than anything Craig could ever do. Secretly, he wanted them all to go on this awesome adventure but he knew they wouldn't. They thought it was all a big joke. Well, he would show them. They'd return eventually with all the treasures in Somalia... if there were any at all. He decided to trust Eric this one time. _

_'Do you think we'll ever come back?' He heard Kevin squeak as he nervously fumbled with his toy lightsaber._

_'Yeah, man,' Clyde grinned, inhaling deeply to try and clear his sinuses, although he knew it wouldn't have any affect on his naturally nasal voice. He looked behind him and saw his two friends walking away in the distance, back towards their houses. He let out a sad sigh before whispering to himself, 'I'll be back.' _

…

The flight was only a few hours long but it felt like a life time. Clyde was beginning to regret refusing his dad's offer to come with him as far as Denver, who said he'd happily return as soon as Clyde was safely in Colorado again. The boy didn't want to put the man to the trouble, knowing he didn't particularly want to travel anyway, and told him he was perfectly capable of flying to another state by himself. Despite his worries, Mr Donovan reluctantly accepted the plight and saw his son off at the airport. "Call me when you get there, Clyde," he'd said sternly, knowing his son had a tendency to be "forgetful". Clyde assured him he would with a smile and a brief hug.

"You sure you don't wanna come, dad?" Clyde had asked the previous morning, feeling guilty. He hadn't asked but he assumed his father missed South Park too.

"No," the man chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I'll go back one day." He looked through the window into a non-existent horizon as Clyde gave a sniff and watched his distant expression thoughtfully. He'd hold him to that, he told himself, returning to the game in front of him and shooting an innocent-looking civilian in the head.

On the plane, Clyde settled in his seat but he couldn't help feeling restless. He mentally checked off everything he'd remembered to do. He'd packed everything and after his father's little shopping escapade, he had enough clothes to last him a year. Well, at least it looked like it to Clyde but his mind did tend to exaggerate. He'd called Token that morning who said that "we"'d meet him at the airport in Denver. He didn't quite know who "we" were but the word made him feel a little nervous. Perhaps, he thought to himself, they're people I've never met before. South Park was small, sure, but that didn't mean people couldn't come and go throughout the time of his absence. He kind of hoped he'd be greeted by familiar faces however. He pushed it to the back of his mind, reassuring himself that he'd most likely recognise them immediately.

What else was he meant to do that morning? He'd gathered a few photographs from the large collection he'd received from his dad a little under three weeks earlier. He'd chosen the ones which meant the most to him, giving the rest which didn't really hold anything special to him back to his father. They were mainly nature shots but he left in a few of his mother and father together for good measure. The ones he'd picked were the one's which had made him smile. He'd decided to bring the one of Stark's pond. He wanted to compare it to the view he was going to witness in the flesh and see if it had changed in any way. He'd also kept one of himself and his dog who he'd had to leave behind with his sister. He still remembered the phone call a couple of years later in which she told them about his "passing". Apparently he'd caught a virus that was to much for him to handle. Clyde was sad, sure, but he knew it would have been harder to deal with if Rex had still been his pet. The photo reminded him of the good times they had together. He was a timid mutt but very loving. Clyde wouldn't admit it but they'd had a lot in common.

Clyde had also brought with him any pictures of his old friends. At the last minute, he'd retrieved the picture of Token, Craig and himself. He still didn't like looking at it but he took it with him just in case. Of course, he didn't plan on showing them to anyone. They were for his own peace of mind and he guessed it'd look pretty strange if any of the guys saw him flashing them around carelessly.

It was three PM and he'd been on the jet for about an hour, he guessed. He was too lazy to check. Clyde tried to sleep for a while but the classic rock songs he was listening to through old but loyal headphones were too shrill. Again, he was too lazy to do anything about it. The old woman sitting next to him was eating some kind of strong-smelling medicinal candy which looked like liquorice. Clyde wasn't quite sure what it was but the sickly aroma made him queasy. He turned away from her, resting his chin on his palm and heaved a sigh. He was beginning to grow tired but it was boredom which suffocated him rather than the feeling being induced by fatigue. He hated sitting still for long periods of time, unless he was playing video games. He felt like he was in a math class again, something he'd never grasped and had barely passed throughout high school.

His eyelids began to feel heavy as he watched clouds pass through the small window to his left. During the last remaining days before he packed his belongings and prepared for the trip, Clyde had socialised far more than he had in weeks. Ryan had been hanging around more often and, to his surprise and slight embarrassment, had even convinced their other friends to come and bid him farewell. It wasn't anything special but they all seemed genuinely sad about his departure. Naturally, it had boosted his confidence considerably but as soon as he was alone again, he didn't regret his decision to leave one bit. The whole experience only proceeded to remind him of how much he missed his old friends, even if, at the time, they didn't consider one another as such. Sure, Token and Craig were his bros but the other guys had played a major part in his childhood too and even the negative memories made him smile a little. Well, now he didn't have to wait long to find out if the feeling was mutual or if the rivalry had never really faded.

…

'What're you doing?!'

Kenny chortled sarcastically as he leaned against the poorly structured pillar of the Tuckers' decking. Why was he going through with this again? Oh, he'd put up one hell of a fight, refusing to have anything to do with Token's misguided problems. When Token reminded Kenny that he was the one who had, in fact, advised him up until this point, he realised he couldn't really defend himself without contradicting his previous "guidance". Token also pointed out that they only had a few hours until he had to pick Clyde up, and the drive to Denver wasn't exactly short, leaving the final attempt to talk some sense into Craig solely down to him. He eyed the boy sceptically. 'Hello to you too.'

Craig grunted irritably, stepping over the doorstep to face Kenny properly. 'Why can't you just knock on the front door like a _normal _person?'

'Wha-' Kenny began to retort, straightening himself up. 'I did! You wouldn't answer.'

'That isn't an invitation to break into my back yard,' Craig growled, clenching his fists together menacingly as Kenny grinned, pleased with his criminalistic handiwork. Craig frowned, his glare becoming more intense with each awkward second that passed. Kenny cleared his throat, his face falling under the pressure. Craig Tucker didn't scare him, far from it, but the guy wasn't an easy specimen when it came to bending another's emotional state, something Kenny had a natural talent in.

'Can we, uh...' he trailed off, trying to change the subject while momentarily looking to the side to escape Craig's piercing eye. '...talk?' He hoped this wouldn't end with yelling. He knew it would.

The silence set in again. Kenny opened his mouth to add something else that would, without a doubt, only aid the distaste licking at Craig's expression, but the boy surprised him with a low yet condescending retort. 'Why would I talk to _you_?'

Kenny grit his teeth with a small, inaudible huff. He promised Token he wouldn't get angry but this kid really pushed him to his limits. Despite only having been there for thirty seconds, he was done being Mr Nice-Guy, if he could even call his attitude that. 'Okay, look, Tucker,' he began, getting down to business. 'I need to ask you some stuff and you're gonna spill it before you lose your best friend.'

Craig blinked slowly, an eyebrow cocking ever so slightly but enough for Kenny to notice it. 'And what makes you think that'll happen?'

Kenny gave a short but unamused laugh. 'Oh, uh, I dunno,' he mocked, raising a thumb and index finger to his chin. 'Maybe because, oh, yeah... you're being an _asshole_?'

Craig exhaled sharply but he appeared unaffected by the insult. 'Like I haven't heard _that _one before.'

Kenny sighed inwardly, his features reflecting his intolerance towards the whole situation. 'Why won't you speak to Token? The guy only wants to see an old friend and you're fucking everything up for him.'

'_No_,' Craig spat, anger once again burning in his eyes. '_He _is fucking everything up for...' he set his jaw, leaving the sentence open as the words got caught in his throat. 'Just back off,' he concluded, the emotion that had been in his voice no longer evident.

The incredulous look on Kenny's face caused Craig to grunt fiercely before taking a couple of steps backwards until he reached the door that led into his kitchen. He stepped inside but before he could slam the door in the shorter boy's face, a worn baseball boot slid in the way, making Craig react quickly and release the door before his anger left his "friend" with a broken ankle. Thinking about it though, that didn't sound too bad.

'The fuck are-'

'Just _listen _to me! Fuck!' Kenny swung the door back open before pushing Craig backwards into his house, a look of sheer puzzlement briefly washing over the boy's face. It brought a sick kind of joy to Kenny. He loved watching people break out of their comfort zone and Craig's clearly wasn't very extensive.

'Get out of my house,' Craig yelled, shoving the blond away from him. Kenny didn't stumble, instead inching around the boy, inviting himself further into the depths of the Tucker residence. Craig's expression had finally snapped into that of a human. He looked utterly bewildered, his eyes wide from shock. Kenny McCormick was making his way into his livingroom and slumping casually on his couch as though he owned the place. All Craig could do was stand in the kitchen doorway and stare helplessly. He _could _have resorted to violence if the situation asked for it but the whole thing was ridiculously uncomfortable for him. He didn't _do _talking and what was this guy's deal? What exactly did he want to know?

'You're just gonna stand there?' Kenny laughed, his signature smirk making an appearance.

'What're you doing?' Was all Craig could manage.

'Sit down or stand there, I couldn't give a shit, but since you won't talk, just hear me out,' Kenny replied, resting his elbow on an armrest. Craig's intolerant glare returned as he prepared to listen to the ignorant crap Kenny was about to spew. The only thing he knew was that it involved Clyde Donovan, something he _really _didn't want to discuss, and he didn't plan to either. He took the seat farthest from Kenny and prayed that the ordeal would be over quickly so he could continue to avoid everyone until the end of summer.

When Kenny was satisfied that Craig was finally willing to listen to him, he cleared his throat dramatically and took a deep breath. 'Good,' he began, smiling contently. 'Right, so, something tells us that you have an...' he paused to think, looking to the ceiling for help. '...unresolved issue.' Craig blinked through his bored expression. 'We need you to, like, get over it.' Kenny was aware that it was a pretty lame attempt at resolving the so-called "issue" but he wasn't done yet. He wasn't leaving until Craig agreed to make up with Token and at least be civil towards Clyde. 'Token doesn't understand, man. He's tried everything to get through to you.'

Craig frowned. It appeared he couldn't just sit there and keep his mouth shut after all. This was too frustrating. 'There isn't anything _to_ understand.'

Kenny's jaw was slack as he stared in thought at the boy across from him. 'Uh, what?'

'So, what? You guys just _assumed_ that I was having some kind of mental breakdown over...' For some reason he kept finding himself unable to finish. He gripped the side of the couch. He was just as confused as his friends, if truth be told. Nevertheless, he refused to look weak in front of Kenny, someone he found a combination of arrogant and irritating. Mostly irritating.

'Well, no,' Kenny lied, licking his lips as he tried to think up an answer that wouldn't anger Craig too much. 'I mean, Token's worried about you, I guess. But we just thought-'

'Whatever,' Craig snapped. He didn't want to hear their thoughts on his mental state. 'You can tell him I'm fine.'

'O-okay,' the blond agreed warily. Thinking about the next topic was making him nervous. He didn't want to mention Clyde but it was unavoidable. He was the sole reason they were having this conversation. 'So, uh, when you walked out on us, you know, at Token's place,' he began, pushing his back consciously into the chair for stability. 'What was up with that?'

'Why do you care?'

'I don't. Token does.'

Craig rolled his eyes, his fists automatically clenching despite his laid back expression. 'I was in a bad mood, what else is new, right?'

Like Kenny couldn't see through _that _disguise. Hell, he could see through to Craig's inner emotions, the blood pumping to his cheeks as he tried to gain composure. Kenny would have been lying if he'd said the guy wasn't doing a good job at it but that didn't mean he could hide away from everyone. 'Sure,' he agreed, the confidence in his tone returning. 'Kinda funny though, don't ya think?'

Craig shifted. 'What?'

'Something that big. Something that, you, of all people, should be excited about and you just march right outta there without a word?' Kenny folded his arms across his chest as Craig's whole body froze. He could see the clockwork of the introvert's mind spinning uncontrollably as silence filled the room. He'd struck a nerve, that much was obvious but he still needed to know _why_ Craig was so bothered by the thought of Clyde visiting.

'C'mon, dude,' he added, Craig's gaze searching the carpet beneath his feet. 'What's your beef with Clyde Donovan?'

Before Kenny knew what was happening, he was being yanked to his feet by his collar and shoved roughly out of the room with a force equivalent to that of ten body builders. He stumbled into the front door, trying to resist the force and face Craig again. The door handle dug into his back as Craig backed away from him, his breaths shallow but quick. 'Get out,' he ordered quietly. His glare felt like a million needles, piercing Kenny's opposing one of momentary, well-disguised fear.

'Whoa,' Kenny breathed, relaxing slightly as he realised that no matter how much this guy hurt him, he couldn't _kill_ him. Well, permanently anyway. 'I knew it,' he laughed gently, Craig turning away from him. Of course, he had no idea what he was supposed to know but there was a high chance that Craig would panic and give him some kind of clue. Then, he thought back to Token. 'You think Clyde's gonna take Token away from you.' He wanted to keel over with laughter at the insinuation but managed to keep his composure as Craig's eyebrow twitched.

Two angry eyes burned through his forehead again. 'This isn't some chick movie, retard,' Craig growled. He was still resisting his emotions, it seemed. Kenny blinked at him, silently willing him to elaborate. 'I said get out.' Kenny sunk against the wood pressing into his back in disappointment. So this was going to be even harder than he predicted, which was saying something.

'Look, Craig...'

The dark-haired boy flinched at the sound of his name. Nobody called him by his first name but Token. It'd been that way since their freshman year and while he knew people called him Craig when talking about him amongst themselves, it had become somewhat of a habit to call him by his surname face-to-face. It felt less... personal.

'Whatever happened, just know that this is your chance to set things straight or whatever. I'll bet Clyde wants to see you again.' Kenny laughed once more, a kindness in it this time. 'You were like brothers.'

Craig swallowed, taking Kenny's advice seriously for a moment before his expression dissolved into a stony glower. 'Yeah, well, things change, Ken,' he stated, his voice low and threatening as he took a step forward. 'And if you don't leave right now, so will your face.'

'Goddamn it!' Kenny finally exploded. He couldn't hold back his real personality any longer. 'What the hell is wrong with you?!' He paused, watching Craig's brow deepen even more. 'Yeah, stupid question,' he mumbled to himself before sliding to the side in order to rip the door open. The fresh air that licked at his exposed skin made him feel a little less trapped. He would have stayed longer if he had the patience and the balls to confront Craig properly. 'There's gonna be a party tonight,' he decided to add. 'Nine o'clock. Be there if you don't want to look like a selfish prick.'

And he was gone, not wanting to stick around for the inevitable negative reaction to his bold slight. The door clicked shut, the breeze pushing it gently back into place. Craig's expression finally became neutral again as he processed everything that had just happened. However, this didn't last long before he clenched his jaw and kicked the base of the door violently, letting out a string of colourful curses. That asshole always got to him and he despised himself for allowing it. His head spun slightly from the sudden surge of emotion coursing through his body. How could he let himself snap like that in front of _Kenny McCormick_? He scoffed bitterly, turning away from the door and making his way to his room sulkily. Hiding away for this unhealthy amount of time was making him rather frustrated. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. There was no way he could face his friends, or rather _friend_, now. Token probably hated him for being so stupid.

But he had a reason. Or so he told himself. The thought of Clyde Donovan made him want to go on a killing rampage. There was no telling what he'd do if he saw the guy again. He'd be there in a matter of hours though and he was staying for at least two weeks, Craig assumed. He couldn't avoid everyone forever... could he? No, that was ridiculous.

Craig lowered himself onto his unmade bed, rubbing the side of his nose absently. Kenny was sure to tell Token of his weird behaviour. And this party. If he didn't show up, would Token ever speak to him again? Probably. The kid wasn't a douche, unlike himself, but their friendship wouldn't be the same as it had been. When the guy had tried to explain himself to Craig, he'd stressed the importance of his presence at their semi-small gathering. He wondered if Clyde had requested for him to be there. He doubted it. The boy hadn't shown any interest in him after he left South Park and that's what got to Craig most of all. Not that he'd admit it. He didn't care about Clyde. Not any more.

He sighed, glancing at the clock beside his bed. It was almost four PM. He had a few hours to wallow in self pity before he needed to drag his ass to Token's place. If he decided to go, that is. He didn't want to but at the same time he cared about losing his friends. A little, at least. For the most part he didn't care about being alone. In fact, he enjoyed it but there was definitely a limit. The past few days had proved that. He was beginning to lose his mind. Going to this welcoming party could make or break his social life, as it were. He didn't have to interact with Clyde. Still, the thought of seeing his former best friend made him feel nauseated. He groaned and flopped onto his back.

_There better be alcohol at this party._

* * *

**_Chhhhapter four, guys! I hope this wasn't too much of a bummer, I mean, Craig what is your deal, man?! This is the end of the introduction to the story as a whole. Like I said, it's gonna be a long one. I really appreciate your feedback and so far all of your reviews have made me smile! Not that I don't encourage constructive criticism. By all means, go ahead! It'll only help me out (: so please, drop me a review if you have the time.  
Next couple of chapters = partay time!_**

**_LJ~_**


End file.
